Studies of human biology of vanishing primitive societies focus on neurological development and learning patterns in diverse cultural experiments in the human condition found in such isolated groups. Laboratory techniques of molecular biology, immunology, virology, endo-crinology and biochemistry in these cultures and field epidemiological, genetic isolated primitive bands that in civilized societies. Data and specimens collected over years on expeditions to Micronesia, Polynesia, Solomon Islands, New Hebrides, New Guinea, Indonesia, S. America, Asia and Africa are used. Studies on nutrition, reproduction, fertility, neuroendocrine influences on age of sexual maturation and aging, genetic polymorphisms, genetic distance, unusual and odd employment of the higher cerebral CNS function of language learning, cognitive styles, computation (calculation without words or numbers) and culturally modified sexual behavior elucidate alternative forms of neurologic functioning for man which we would be unable to investigate once the natural cultural experiments in primitive human isolates were amalgamated into the cosmopolitan community of man. Foci of high incidence prevalence of kuru, ALS/SD, epilepsy, other neurological degenerations, hysterical disorders, schizophrenia, neoplasms, goiter, cretinism, rhematoid diseases, diabetes, asthma, chronic lung disease, malaria, filariasis, leprosy, cysticercosis and other infections are investigated.